


SherlolliShots - Vacation

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, mycroft spills the beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Sherlolly going on vacation (kids or no kids is up to you!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> FOR ORDINARILYGRACEFUL

Molly: Sherlock? Are you sure we need all this stuff? I mean, we’re just going to Cardiff on a case, right?

Sherlock: *sits on a suitcase to get it closed* Of course we need it. It’s for the case.

Molly: (skeptically) We need your swim trunks for a case?

Sherlock: *sniffs dismissively* Don’t you trust me Molly?

Molly: *stammering* Well, yes, but, uhm, why can’t I see what you’ve packed for me to wear?

Sherlock: Oh look at the time, we’ll miss our plane.

Molly: Plane!! Sherlock we’re just going to Cardiff!

Mycroft: *sweeps into the room dramatically* Sherlock, the weather in Cancun is perfect for your honeymoon.

Sherlock: *exasperated* Oh for the love of- Mycroft!

Molly: *faints*


End file.
